cubeaismfandomcom-20200214-history
Cubeaism Wiki
Welcome to the Cubeaism Wiki Cubeaism is the Minecraft religion that ArchebuS introduced to the world on the Minecraftforum site. Since I (Danny McCormick) took over this wiki as admin on January 25th, it has grown from 5-6 pages to the current seventy-one and has increased contributors from a handful to eleven? total. I will constantly update this wiki as I feel it has potential to become a fully developed and self-sustaining wiki. If you still have questions about this minecraftian religion, please head to the thread or the F.A.Q. section . For any assistance in deciding which category your deity deserves to be placed in (all submissions go through here for verification), please refer to this link LtUbp.png|Cubeiasm Geneolgy|linktext=In-depth stories and history, lots of lore! Plinth.png|Challenges Galore!|linktext=Each Path offers new challenges and unique gameplay options in Minecraft! TerraeShrine.png|Shrines|linktext=Revere your chosen deity, spirit, or demon at their shrine of choice! The Great Shift.jpg|The Great Shift|linktext=Will you be ready for The Second Coming? Which side are you on? Cubeaism - (Que-bee-is-m) Minecraft is a versatile sandbox game where you can do almost anything, and the sky is quite literally the limit. Cubeaism is a (fan-made) in-game religion started by a poster named ArchebuS on the discussion section of the forums of Minecraftforum.net, and it can still be found there today. The idea of Cubeaism is to give Minecraft a bit more meaning and challenge by following the paths of the gods of Cubeaism. Anyone can create a god, but currently there are 10 gods officially recognised by ArchebuS, most of which were created by him. There are also 3 other important figures that don't have paths (Herobrine, Notch and ArchebuS himself). Each god path is composed of a series of tasks that you must complete to advance to the next 'level' of becoming an acolyte of a god. To become an acolyte of a god, you must announce that you have done so on the thread (which can be found here, or here ), accompanied by pictures of everything you have done to prove it. To become a scribe, you must create a god path and post it on the thread. ArchebuS has completed his Bible for the religion which one could find here . The Story In the time before, there were three siblings: Roki, Terrae, and Net. They were bored with all that they had in their own dimension, so pooling together their powers they decided to create a world to entertain them. Roki acted first, cutting off his finger and using it to build the bedrock core of the world. Then cutting off the rest of his arm, he layered the world in smoothstone. Gathering his remaining energy, he struck the world as hard as he could with his right arm. The force of the blow created massive amounts of pressure causing diamonds, gold, iron and coal to form at different layers of the world. The resulting earthquakes created great chasms and cave openings leading deep into the earth. Terrae, looking upon Roki's work said, "It's a good start, but it’s hard and cold. This world needs beauty and softness as well." And with that, she reached down and picked up chunks of smoothstone and ate them. Chewing and melding them with her delicate tongue, she turned the stone to dirt and spat it back up, covering the world. Then she ran her hand over it and layered the dirt with grass short and tall. With great care, she pushed four of her fingers into the earth. Removing each of them one by one; from the holes... the first oak, birch, pine and spruce trees were born. She then cut her arm, and bled out onto the world creating the oceans. Net, the youngest of the three, was impressed with what the other siblings had done. But he had not yet fully realised his powers and became sad. He shed a tear and it fell onto the world the siblings had created, from the tear a tiny retarded chicken was born. Net was overwhelmed with joy at his creation, even though it had zero survival instincts and would aimlessly wander off cliffs as often as anything else, he still loved it. Over the years as Net further realised his power, he created pigs, sheeps, cows, wolves and squids. The other gods were proud of him and having watched him develop, decided to teach him how to focus his power. With this, Net was able to create the first human. The humans of the world prospered, and adored their creators. Terrae and Roki took shifts to watch the world, Terrae's eye was bright like fire and caused all her creations to prosper as she watched them. Roki's eye was white and cold, signalling the time for the humans to rest. Many ages past as the world prospered, Roki and Terrae were finally content and continued to watch over it. Net however, became bored and restless again. Using his power, he created the first slime for his amusement. While mostly harmless, the slime had the power to hurt the other beings of the world. When Roki and Terrae looked upon it, they were upset and banished it to only live in the very depths of the world, away from the humans. This infuriated Net and he demanded his siblings allow his creation room on the surface. The two refused, and having seen his siblings make sacrifices to enhance their powers, he did the same. He cut off his ear and used it to create the first zombie. Terrae and Roki were unable to banish this creature and it quickly began to decimate the humans that the pair loved so much. Seeing the progress of this monster made him want to create more, so he pulled a bone from his arm to create skeletons and eight of his toes to create the spiders. Terrae, seeing Net's growing insanity, cut out an eye and used it to curse his monsters with fire whenever she looked upon them. Roki and Terrae then turned to Net, furious with him and pooled their powers together to banish him to a world of suffering and pain; The Nether. In his last defiant act before his banishment, Net tore his heart out and created the mighty creeper. This creature will stalk the land, immune to the powers of Terrae's eye, and would be a great calamity on the world. The humans of the world were wiped out, their structures now overrun with creatures and slowly growing moss. Terrea and Roki turned to one another, and using all the energy they had left, they summoned one final human. Spent, the two gods are now only able to take turns passing their eyes across the world, keeping close watch on their last creation, Steve.... See the Lore page for more! The Gods NO more Redstone deity submissions will be accepted as we have reached max capacity of redstone deities previously! Sorry for the inconvience but thats the way it is. If you have an unique challenge, add it to the comment section of a current redstone deity and I'll add it to the Optional Challenges section. Sorry for the inconvience. Complete Cubeaistic Deity Table *People, if you add a deity to the table... keep the table in Alphabetical Order please* Gods By Category Major Gods *Net *Roki *Terrae Minor Gods #Only Canon Approved Deities are to be placed in this section, please read the Community Messages and the Cubeaism Bible for more details, sorry for the confusion.# *Cynia *Gluceo *Moouka *Nixos *Nixos (#2) *Penna *Poise *Shen Lesser Gods *Abstergo *Fara *Howlith *Valcorona Spirits *Awyé *Belgo *Celuda *Cryosa *Damnasse *Faizehr *Flynt *Fructum *Huon *Kopom *Mithros *Niudla *Rifl *Saigon *Shepern *Simoeis *Spartificate *The Holy Apple *Toximit *Wikia Demons *Deus Ingis *End'ar *Feirgenirb *Furan *Harenam *Nagrahaale *Nadir *Narcus *Paltus *Pillagis *Tesla *Wendigo The Great Mysteries *Darathos *Definitis *Kratae *Soukia Category Listing Primary Categories: *Major Gods *Minor God *Lesser God *Spirit *Demon *Great Mystery Secondary Categories: *...of Humanity *Fan-Made God *Food-Based God *Lore *Other Figures God Submission To submit a new deity, you do not just create a page for it. No, no, no.... you first follow the directions in either the Creating a God Path or God Creation pages then submit the deity to the thread. After I look it over on the thread,''' I '''post it to the wiki and add the deity to the table and listing below. Other Figures: ArchebuS : A devout priest of Roki who went beyond his duties as one of the faithful. This figure was chosen by the 3 gods to act as their Metatron, or “voice”. The gods imparted their knowledge and wisdom onto him and he now spreads the word to new potential priests. He is said to appear as a humanoid/crow creature in a black suit. Him : A legend who haunts the world of Minecraft. He who sees him might perish in a few days... Notch : A mysterious figure little is known about. He is rumoured to be the creator of all things and to have a beard that is the very definition of manhood. It is said appropriate prayers to Notch will allow the player to remove all evil from the world via quoted: “peaceful mode”. Any ancient texts found in relation to this omniscient and omnipotent figure should be submitted to me immediately. Category:Browse Category:Lore